Amazement of Love
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Où va Neville ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air mystérieux ?


_« L'amour est une surprise qui nous arrache à l'insipide, l'attachement est un lien qui se tisse au quotidien. »_

_Boris Cyrulnik_

* * *

SSD : Salle Sur Demande

**PDV Neville :**

Il faut que j'arrive à sortir de la salle commune.

Il faut que je le vois. Il me manque beaucoup trop. Cela ne fait que six heure que je ne l'ai pas vu mais on dirait que cela fait une éternité. Je crois que je suis accro.

Bon aller, s'il te plaît Harry, va te coucher. Il est une heure du matin, pensais-je impatient.

Je suis sûr qu'il va m'attendre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas partir. Sinon, ami ou pas, je te tue Harry.

Ha, soupirais-je mentalement de soulagement. Enfin parti, aller Neville, maintenant tu fais un sprint. C'est le moment d'être bon en sport. Oui, oui je me parle à moi même, cela me motive.

**PDV Harry :**

Ce que tu n'as pas vu, mon cher Neville, c'est que Ron, Hermione et moi te surveillons.

Nous avons, en effet, remarqué que depuis trois quatre mois, tu changeait et paraissait bizarre. Alors hier, nous, le trio d'or, nous avons monté un plan pour savoir où tu partais la nuit et pourquoi es-tu si bizarre.

La dernière fois, Hermione t'a surpris, tu sortais de la salle commune, jusque là tous va bien, sauf qu'il était trois heures du matin. Et quand Mione t'a demandé où tu allais, tu es devenu tous rouge et tu es partit en courant.

Alors aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé d'éclaircir ce mystère en te faisant croire que nous dormions et pouvoir ensuite te suivre et percer ton secret.

-Attention ! Il tourne, dis-je à Hermione et Ron, discrètement.

Nous te suivons encore pendant quelques minutes puis tu t'en vas dans une petite salle. Mais que fais-tu Neville ? Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque, tous comme Ron et Hermione, que nous sommes dans les cachots.

-Bizarre, bizarre, Neville dans les cachots, c'est bizarre. Lui qui a peur d'à peu près tous ce qu'il lui pourrait être nocif, va dans les cachots, auprès de ces maudits serpentards, qui pourraient l'attaquer, c'est suspect, expliqua Ron.

-Oui cela est très suspect. Mais pourquoi Neville va dans les cachots ?, se demanda Hermione

-Pour savoir, il faut s'approcher discrètement de cette salle, dis-je.

Nous nous approchons un peu, regardons par l'entrebâillement et y découvrons Neville et... Malfoy.

-Malfoy !, exclamons-nous à voie basse

-Que fait Nev avec La Fouine, s'énerva Ron.

-Regardez, balbutia Hermione

Quand nous nous retournons pour regarder dans la salle, nous apercevons Neville en train d'...d'embra...d'embrasser Malfoy ! Ron devient tous blanc.

Et là, il fit une bêtise. Il trébucha sur la porte, l'ouvrant, nous dévoilant, et nous entraînant avec lui dans la chute. Et voilà, nous sommes découverts par Nev et Malfoy. La honte !

Nous trois, par terre, rougissons de gène. Neville, lui, cacha sa tête dans le cou de la Fouine. Et Malfoy, bah, il resta lui même, donc avec un sourire narquois que j'ai tellement envie de lui arracher ou tout du moins de le faire disparaître.

-Potty, la Belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout. Ben alors, on espionne les gens maintenant ?!. C'est pas parce que tu es l'élu que tu dois faire ce qu'il te chante Potter, dit-il avec son sourire arrogant

Rah, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le taper celui là

-T...To...Toi ? Et Neville ? Ensemble ?, balbutia Ron

-Bah alors la Belette, on perd ses mots, tu n'as pas était à l'école ou quoi ? Ah non, tu ne dois y être aller, tu n'avais sans doute pas l'argent pour, dit Malfoy pour faire enrager Ron, qui tomba dans le piège, et qui serait aller le taper, si Mione ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Bon arrête un peu mon ange, s'énerva doucement Neville.

-Et si tu nous expliquais un peu Neville ? Par exemple, tu pourrais nous expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé à être le petit-ami de Malfoy, demanda Hermione.

-O...Ou...Oui Je vais vous expliquer, balbutia le concerné, en baissant la tête pour cacher son rougissement.

-Allez Amour, explique leur comment c'est passée la formation du plus beau couple de la Terre et en passant, viens là, dit Malfoy en attirant Nev sur ses genoux

**PDV Neville :**

-Alors, c'était...

« C'était un ou deux mois après la rentrée. Il faisait nuit, il devait être environ une heure du matin. J'étais sorti de la salle commune car j'avais un peu faim.

Je n'avais pas mangé car dans l'après-midi, Crabbe m'avait accroché à la serre de botanique. J'ai dû attendre vingt heure avant que quelqu'un me trouve et m'aide.

D'ailleurs, c'est le professeur Flitwick qui m'a trouvé. Il m'a ensuite raccompagné jusqu'à l'entrée de ma salle commune et est reparti tout de suite.

Le problème, s'est que je ne savais pas le mot de passe. Il avait été changé le matin même et je n'avais pas eu le temps, dans la journée, pour demander à quelqu'un de me le donner.

Je me suis donc dis que j'allais aller dormir dans la Salle Sur Demande.

Seulement, en route, je me suis perdu. Et je me suis retrouvé dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

J'ai avancé jusqu'au bout du couloir et j'ai vu Drago qui sortait d'une petite salle, j'allais faire demi tour pour ne pas chercher les ennuis mais c'était trop tard, il m'avait vu et il est venu m'embêter.

Il a commencé à parler méchamment de certain de mes amis et surtout de Luna. Il m'a demandé comment je faisais pour traîner avec une loufoque pareille. Bien-sûr, je l'ai défendu ainsi que j'aurai pour tous ceux que j'aime.

Soudain, je n'ai pas compris, Drago, m'a tiré dans un creux étroitement petit. J'ai eu un moment d'incompréhension par rapport à son geste. Mais quand j'ai entendu Rusard marmonné contre Peeves, j'ai compris et j'ai voulu le remercier.

Quand j'ai tourné la tête pour lui dire merci en face, nos têtes étaient si proche, et pris d'une pulsion, nous nous sommes embrassés, notre premier baiser, puis c'est parti en cacahuète et nous avons fini dans un lit, dans la Salle Sur Demande.

Au final, j'y suis bien allé dans la SSD. »

-Voilà notre premier baiser, dis-je en embrassant Drago. A partir de ce moment, nous sommes en couple et c'est aussi à ce moment, que j'ai arrêtais de l'appelais Malfoy. Et je l'ai remplacé par Drago.

**PDV Harry :**

-C'est presque mignon, dis-je, si ce n'avait pas été avec la Fouine, bien-sûr.

-Harry !, me réprimanda Hermione

-Laisse tombé Hermione, il est simplement jaloux que lui n'est pas de petit-ami fille ou garçon d'ailleurs, dit Malfoy

Je le fusille du regard et dit à Neville :

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu bizarre que Malfoy passe du « je m'en fou de toi » à « je t'embrasse » ?

-Écoute Potter, si je dois faire une déclaration, pour montrer à quel point j'aime Neville, devant l'école ou même le monde magique en entier, je le ferai, ok ?

-Tu en serais capable ?, dis-je malicieusement

-Demain, petit-déjeuner, je l'annonce à toute l'école et dès que je me lève demain matin, j'envoie une annonce à la Gazette et une lettre à mes parents, dit Malfoy en rejoignant la porte et prenant la main de Neville en passant.

-Au fait, comme tous le monde va être au courant, plus besoin de se cacher, donc Neville vient avec moi ce soir et le reste de la nuit. Je vous le ramène demain matin, dit Malfoy, en se tournant vers Neville : il faut qu'on essaye mon lit, tu vas voir comment il est doux parfait pour une nuit de folie.

Neville devient écrevisse et Ron, blanc. Nev nous fait un signe de la main et s'en va avec la Fouine.

-Eh bien, si on s'attendait à ça !, dit Hermione une fois que Nev et Malfoy sont partis.

-Neville et Malfoy et en plus dans le même lit, je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des jours.

-Bon, il est trois heures du matin, il ne nous reste plus que quatre heure de sommeil, faudrait qu'on y aille.

-Oh bordel, la poisse !, se lamenta Ron.

-Bon aller on y va, dit Mione en nous attrapant par le bras et nous tirant hors de la pièce.

Nous sommes ensuite rentré dans la salle commune puis dans notre dortoir pour dormir, sans se faire repérer par Rusard.

-Le lendemain, comme promis, Malfoy a prévenu tous le monde pour son couple avec Nev.

-Je pense, que les parents de Malfoy n'ont fait aucune objection face au couple. Après tous, Neville est l'héritier Londubat, grande famille de Sang-Pur, et très influente.

-Pour la grand-mère de Neville, je crois qu'elle a juste crié un coup et a accepté quelque jours après.

Et voilà comment le couple improbable constitué de Malfoy, pardon Drago (Nev veut qu'on l'appelle et qu'on devienne amis, l'horreur) et Neville est apparu et a été découvert.

_« L'amour ne s'arrête pas aux contours des yeux. »_

_Jah Olela Wembo_

Xx***Xx


End file.
